A hybrid network that allows simultaneous connection to a broadcasting network and a communication network and a Moving Picture Experts Group (MPEG) Media Transport (MMT) technology for providing hybrid content of multimedia data, applications, and files are under consideration for a recent multimedia service.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.